


Not Slave Material

by Bonely_Skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk (Undertale), Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Character Development, Dominant Reader, Endangered Species, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frisk ditched the monsters, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), No Smut, Non-Sexual Submission, On Readers end, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader doesn't know how to human, Reader had a sibling, Reader is oblivious in more ways than one, Reader is protective of said sibling, Reader's in love with a human, Reader's species don't do gender, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans is more of a oooo interesting then falls in love, Sans tries to dom Reader but reader be like nope, Scary Reader, Shapeshifter Reader, She's a nice human too, Slave doesn't equal submissive, Slave traumatizes owners, Slavery, Sub Sans (Undertale), Submissive Male, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unrequited Love, alien reader, cause they don't support slavery, dom reader, nonbinary reader, not sorry, or emote, so medium burn, strong reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonely_Skeleton/pseuds/Bonely_Skeleton
Summary: Sans wasn't planning on getting himself a slave. There were just too many mysteries surrounding the human to just let them go. Sans was going to find every little secret of theirs if it killed him. Make no mistake, it was likely to kill him.Or in which, the author is sick of people using slave fics to make reader a broken/submissive doll and Sans a dom butthead, so author makes their own story and gleefully tramples over all the cliches.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Reader/Original Female Character (one-sided), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 Million Dollar Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321454) by [PerfectProdigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectProdigy/pseuds/PerfectProdigy). 



> Uuuuummm don't look at me like that. Weak MCs are such a turn off for me. Too bad eighty five percent of Undertale fanfics are exactly that. Might as well contribute to the minority. Also I like switching things up.

You struggled in the monsters arms before slumping tiredly. After all this time, you were just so cold out here. It was winter and it was so cold compared to your planet. Slavery didn't seem so bad at the moment if you could just get warmer. You escaped this fate long enough it seemed.

You allowed them to haul you away, resentment burning in your gut. You didn't want to give up after all this time. The monster had a smug look on his face. You wanted to knock it right off him.

They brought you to the auction place. You closed you eyes and sighed as the warmth flooded your senses.

When your eyes opened, you were greeted with broken humans. You recognized the slumped form and dull eyes from slaves in Gaphus. They cowered away as the cat monster walked by their cage.

It reminded you of your hate for monsters. How could they hurt such an adorable species? It was like kicking a Olkea. You remembered Emma and her bubbly nature. You wondered if she was like those broken humans now. She was so kind to you even when you didn't fit in with her kind. It hurt to think about her and how she was now.

You glared at the brown, fish-like monster as he tried to fit a collar on you. You snapped your teeth at his fingers as he tried to click it into place. He slapped you with a resounding smack. You bared your teeth into a parody of a grin and stomped on his foot. He yelped and cursed.

The menacing grin stayed on your face as he yanked you by your leash. You grabbed the leash and pulled it out of his hands. That's how you ended up in handcuffs.

When you finally entered the stage, your face blank and emotionless. You weren't quite sure what the look on his face was, but you assumed it was some form or irritation. He handed the leash to the auctioneer and hurried off.

"Here we have a..." The monster scrutinized you, taking in your straight brown hair and androgynous features. "human of an undetermined gender. Young and strong enough to handle heavy-lifting. We'll start the bid at three-hundred gold."

You ended up sold to some sleazy horse monster by the name of Aaron. He wanted to make a sex slave out of you. You didn't stand for it. Instead, you made his life hell.

You glared at him whenever he looked at you. Every time he breached your personal space, you whacked him. When he attempted to cage you against the wall with his muscly arms, you grabbed his shoulders, pulling him around and slammed him against the wall instead. You leaned close to his ear with your menacing grin.

"Do that again and I'll have you wishing for the sweet release of death by the time I'm done with you," you hissed.

Aaron tried to use the electric collar to shock you into submission, but you soon took on the electrical resistance of a Kren and it didn't affect you.

Then one horrible day, he changed it up. You felt an almost painful tugging from your chest. You panicked, grasping at your chest. What was happening?

_"Monsters can take out souls. Like real, physical souls! Isn't that cool!?" Emma grinned, practically bouncing in her excitement._

_A familiar warmth bloomed in your chest._

_"Yeah, it is."_

You froze, looking at the horse monster, who stared back, focusing on something you couldn't see. Your skin turned a blue green before the monster's eyes. Your whole body morphed into something new.

The monster stumbled back and screeched.

You were tall. A triangular face with a hood made of flesh. You had tail that looked like a snake, another set of arms, and a thorn like piece springing from the back of your hands and back of your oddly shaped legs. Your feet looked like bird talons. Your eyes were slanted. The monster gaped, eyes bugging out. You shifted into a Thezan. A species who mastered masking their emotions. You figured it was your best bet, but it appeared the shifting was enough to scare him silly.

You took a step forward, he floated backwards. You kept stepping forward and he kept floating backwards until he hit a wall.

"You will never do that again," you said, voice monotone with a deep inhuman note to it.

Aaron nodded violently. "Never again."

"And nobody will know of this at all."

"Yup. Not a soul." the monster would have wet himself if he were human.

You backed away, alien features fading away into the plain young human that he bought before.

You were back at the auction place the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anger. The emotion that defined your species. They were all born angry. What set them apart from each other was how they manifested their anger. Some bottled it up, only to explode on someone later. Some had a razor sharp tongue, ready to lash out with words the second they needed to. A rare few resorted to sex to release their frustrations. Some people mastered the silent treatment. Most of your people, however, physically lashed out. Fighting was perfectly acceptable in your society. It was encouraged. Some of the best fighters came from your planet._

_You were one of the odd ones. You channeled anger into your art. You drew pictures of irritating people in unfortunate situations. You scribbled when you were particularly angry. Most of the time, you drew to distract yourself from the constant anger burning in your gut._

_As a result of your strange ways, you were bullied. People called you a pushover. They called you weak. You were too levelheaded. You avoided the brunt of it by fighting when it was socially required of you, but schoolmates still noticed. You managed it best you could, but some days were worse then others._

_Then your parents had another child. See, with such a violent species, you'd expect children to be beaten from birth. That would have happened if there wasn't protective, fuzzy feelings ingrained in our heads whenever children were around. You were no different. The moment you locked eyes with your sibling, they became the light of your world. The child grumbled adorably and you knew you'd have no problems burning your planet down for your sibling._

_This child was different from you. They were born from two parents. One was an Aphri like you and the other was a Olxul. You were only Aphri and you had one biological parent. Your species conceived asexually because they would tear each other apart if they required a partner._

_Interspecies relationships seemed to be the only relationship an Aphri could indulge in. Your parents met when Makkan, your Aphri parent, was visiting Olxul's home planet. Makkan met your mother, Siona and after a few mishaps, they fell in love. They had you the normal way, but they wanted another child with both of their DNA. It would have been impossible if it weren't for science. It was risky, but possible. Your mother carried the child as she had the equipment necessary for it._

_The result was beautiful. They had translucent skin with a gold tint in some place and a blue tint in the the rest like their mother. They had a different texture than any Aphri. They walked on four legs, but fin like flaps emerged from the sides of their head, replacing the tentacle-like hairs Aphri had. They had four gold tails and a reptilian head with no teeth, but they were sure to grow in._

_Aphri is left bottom one._

_"She's simply dazzling." your mother smiled. The Olxul traits did brighten up the normally dull look of the Aphri's base form, but...._

_Olxul_

_You blinked in confusion._

_"They're female?" you asked. How could you tell?_

_"Yes, the two ridges trailing down her front means she's a girl." She pointed to the ridges, you thought they looked like a valley. They went all the way down her torso._

_"Will she be able to shift?" Aphri didn't typically use their base form much. Their base form was made to look like an animal that lived in the woods on your planet. The mimicry deterred predators in the past. It wasn't used much. Nowadays, Aphri used their favorite form on a daily basis. This was usually a bulky or threatening species._

_"Only time will tell," your mother said, a sad note in her voice._

This date sucked. Sans sighed, pretending to listening to his date talk about himself the whole time.

Maybe he just wasn't meant for dating. He didn't know how he let Papyrus talk him into this.

"Hey, want to head to an auction? It's a block or so from here."

Stars yes. Anything to get him to stop talking so much.

"Sure thing."

When he walked in, he was greeted with a bunch of caged humans along the front. His soul twinged uncomfortably at the reminder. His smile became strained.

All those humans were slaves waiting to be used for anything from sex to labor. Monsters gained humans' trust only to enslave them when they were least expecting it.

Frisk...hadn't taken it well.

~~Their disappointed gaze hurt more than any sharp words they could have said.~~

They up and left afterwards. Nobody has seen them since.

Sans hated the sense of guilt he felt. Frisk...would see sense eventually. The humans trapped them for years. So many monsters died under there. The humans deserved this. Frisk would be back once they realized that.

Nevertheless, Frisk's loss was felt keenly. Toriel avoided everyone like the plague since they left. He still remembered her accusing glare and her stabbing words.

_"Frisk is the only the reason we were freed. Not only did they save us, but they didn't kill a single soul doing so. They were our friend. How could you pay them back by enslaving their kind? How could you_  
_**take** _  
_**another** _  
_**child** _  
_**away** _  
_**from** _  
_**me!?"** _

_Tears soaked the fur around_ _Toriel's_ _cheek as she glared at each and everyone of them, paying special attention to_ _Asgore_ _._

_Everyone shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. When she put it that way, it didn't seem like such a good idea. She scoffed at them all and stormed off._

Everyone avoided the subject of Frisk from then on. It left a noticeable hole in their conversations. Things turned awkward. Everyone avoided discussing it, but it still hung there.

Sans remembered Frisk killing monsters in previous resets, but at the end of the day, Frisk came through.

And at the end of the day, they all...well he didn't want to think about it anymore.

Sans focused on the monster next to him. "So are ya in the market for a new slave or somethin'?"

"Nah I just like to watching." the cat monster smirked. "Let's take a closer look at them before it starts. Eh?"

Sans went along with a sigh.

There wasn't a lot of variety when it came to humans. Not compared to monsters. The dark colored ones went for more money as they were rarer. Certain colors of eyes, curly hair, squinted eyes, and other noteworthy traits also had more demand.

Sans stopped at the eleventh cage. Something about this one was different. They weren't particularly eye catching. In fact, they were rather plain looking with no valuable traits to speak of. No, it was the way they held themselves that stood out.

They held themselves so proudly like a king on their throne. Their chin was held high as they stoically took him in. It was a startling change from all the other humans. He was so used to them cowering away or staring brokenly into space. Why was this human different?

Sans eyelights lingered on them. Their stare didn't waver. Sans checked them, too curious to stop himself.

LV ?

HP ?

AT ?

EXP ?

DF ?

*They're angry.

Their stats were hidden. Sans felt his curiosity peak. What were they hiding? Sans looked again at the text at the bottom and back at their body language. They didn't look angry in the slightest. He was so used to being able to read people like a book.

They kept staring at each other in silence.

"What's goi—" his date cut off his own sentence.

Sans turned around to see his date as he nearly a panic attack, staring directly at the slave behind him. His breathing was uneven, his eyes were wild, and his ears were flat against his skull. He looked downright terrified.

The human stared back with that same blank look that seemed permanently stuck on their face.

"We-We should leave. Like right now," the cat monster said, backing away slowly.

Something wasn't right. Why was this arrogant cat monster scared sh**less at one human? Maybe the cat was a pussy after all.

Sans snickered as the monster scrambled away.

The human was starting to look like a statue with how little they moved.

The auction started and everyone was at their seats. When the human came along, he couldn't help himself. Against his better judgement, he raised his stick at the last possible moment. Papyrus was going to kill him.

The human slave went for seventeen thousand gold that day. There was knowing look on the monster that handed them off to him.

"Good luck with that one," the eye monster said.

"what d'ya mean?" Sans asked narrowing his eye sockets.

"Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but that one had been brought back quite a few times."

The human made no reaction. Not so much as a twitch. Sans studied them in a way that looked to be a leer.

He was going to find their every secret if it killed him. He never did like not knowing. Too bad these secrets were more trouble than it was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Reader's species all have anger issues. There'll definitely be more on their backstory and species. I added some visuals for the aliens. None of them are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? Criticisms? I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
